


You Were never mine.

by zombiekitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, M/M, i dont know how to tag this... dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekitten/pseuds/zombiekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles finds Derek with the evil Ms. Blake and runs off. he runs into someone and goes on a trip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. breaking stiles

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading. 
> 
> if you are a grammar nazi or someone who cares more about the grammar than the actual story, please dont read this. i dont care... i really dont. 
> 
> i'm not here to become some famous author, i'm here to have fun, read fics and get the crazy ideas i imagine out of my head before i explode. 
> 
> also, if you have ideas for the storyline, feel free to speak your mind. dont criticize my work because i know its absolute shit and could get me locked up due to some insanity.
> 
> if the fic is too fast for you, tell me to post a chapter dedicated to that but i have major ADHD and life is super fast for me. also... i'm not going to spend three chapters on the details of a blade of grass blowing in the wind like some of the great authors you learn about in literature. 
> 
> this is pure fun, sometimes its pure smut and other times its complete shit.  
> read the story for what it is... fanfiction. i wont always get the characters right or the events right or whatever else you may think is important and thats okay because its my fic, my brain and my interpretation of things.
> 
> thank you to those who actually do read and i hope you enjoy the fic for what it is...
> 
> lots of love.
> 
> Zombie kitteh

1 breaking stiles

Thing is, stiles actually prepared for exactly that. His feelings for Derek, he dubbed as lydia part two... he was pining like a sad little girl. But hey... here and there it was good and seemed like they were reciprocated. But he was too deep in his own denial. Why would derek go for him? Scrawny, strange, hyperactive.... crazy. Someone as gorgeous and beautiful as derek would never go for someone as pitiful as him. Heck no! And he accepted that. So why did it hurt so much? Why, when he came in to talk to the alive Derek hale and maybe finally act on his feelings did he stutter, fumble, crash and then run out when he saw Ms. Blake in a compromised position?

They boy kept running. He could have driven, but running seemed more... fuck, he did not even know. He was running down dark streets, crying. Fuck, people must think he's a loon! But screw it. He needed the run. He needed the cry. But most of all, he needed to get as far away as fast as possible. What he just witnessed hurt more than him realising he would never have lydia. What he saw, broke something inside him. It felt like someone just died. So he ran. He ran until he had no idea where he was and then he ran some more.

He kept running but running from your brain, it seems, was useless. 

Something hard stopped him. He smashed into someone. Two hands gripped him to hold him steady. He saw the leather jacket and kept his head down because his mind was going 'leather jacket, muscles..... Derek.... pain'

“hey, you allright?” a man spoke to him. Only then did he realise... nope, not Derek. He looked up into two beautiful blue eyes and was staring in them, not realising the man was speaking to him.  
“are you allright?” the man asked again.  
“obviously not” he snapped. The man snorted.  
“ooh, feisty.” the man returned the snark. Stiles glared at the man, he only smiled.  
“are you running from something big and bad?” the man asked.  
“cant run from your brain... can you?” stiles shrugged. He stood up and looked the man over. His eyebrows knit together as he looked around. 'how did I get to jungle?'  
“you need a drink.” the man sighed out.  
“well, sadly. I'm 17. too bad the law decided to screw me over too. Seems like everything screws me over.” he said with a sarcastic smile. The man shook his head.  
“it doesnt get better... C'mon. I think you have a story to tell.” the man spoke and motioned for him to follow.  
“not supposed to talk to strangers.” stiles deadpanned. The man let out a frustrated sigh.  
“the names Damon... whats yours?” he said nonplussed.  
“stiles...” stiles muttered.  
“whats a stiles?” damon said scrunching up his face. Stiles rolled his eyes and pointed to himself. Damon nodded.  
“so... stiles. Theres a diner around the corner. I'll buy you food and you tell me all about it.” the man started walking.  
“i dont know you.” stiles crossed his arms and glared.  
“sure you do... you're stiles... i'm damon and we're gonna talk.” the man shrugged.  
“i still dont know you.” stiles raised his eyebrows. Damon chuckled. In a blur, damon had stiles pinned against the wall. Stiles squeaked and nope, before anyone even tries to deny it, it was not a manly squeak at all. He looked into Damon's eyes and saw the black veins and then... the fangs.  
“perfect... fall in love with a werewolf... get rejected and then get killed by a vampire. (he looks up at the sky) if you're up there... thanks for the shitty hand.”  
“i thought I smelled something funny on you. Now... are you coming?” damon let go of stiles and walked. Stiles shrugged and followed.

Once they were sat in a booth and the waitress handed them menus, stiles ordered le curly fries because reasons and a coke(damn you legal drinking age). Damon ordered whiskey because apparently, bourbon was not on the menu. Stiles snorted at his frustration.  
“spoilt much?” he asked damon.  
“what? I like bourbon.” damon offered in mock hurt. Stiles only shook his head and chuckled.

“well?” damon asked.  
“what?” stiles asked right back.  
“tell me the sad story. You smell like you've been running for days and ive never seen someone cry so much.” damon spoke.  
“why do you care?” stiles asked him.  
“i dont... but I love storytime. Especially teenage angst. My younger brother has a lot of that and sometimes it's fun to relish in other's mysery... also, I bought you food. So talk.” damon said nonchalantly.  
“why do I feel so used all of a sudden?” stiles muttered. Damon only chuckled.  
“fine... I fell in love with a werewolf and got rejected... there.” stiles raised his hands. Damon cocked an eyebrow.  
“well... thats not a story. I want a refund.” damon said in mock hurt.  
“what? You wanna hear the whole teen angst, twilight version? How I fell hopelessly in love with a stupid werewolf with the emotional capacity of a toaster because his family died in a fire and then his stupid psycho uncle bit my best friend and then we killed his uncle and then I had to hold his stupid heavy body up for two hours in a swimming pool... and then his stupid uncle comes back from the dead... I mean... who does that? Well... except for you.. but c'mon. And then I pine over him for what feels like forever and then he dies only he didnt die... and then... and then.... he sleeps with my teacher? My teacher, man! And I walk in on the aftermath... i'm so stupid.” stiles rambled.  
“you are stupid.” damon said as if it was indeed simply a fact. Stiles glared at him.  
“so... are you gonna kill me?” stiles asked after a pause.  
“no... i've already eaten. And you're more fun alive.” damon shrugged. Stiles gaped at him.  
“so... thats the sad story. What next?” stiles offered.  
“hmm... why dont you tell him how you feel?” damon asked.  
“nope. I want to get away from it all. From him, from the rest of the pack. From my stupid best friend who's ignored me for too long and from my dad who must be so disappointed in me for lying to him all the time. From everything. Maybe you should kill me.” stiles rambled a bit there.  
“nah... why dont I kidnap you?” damon offered, stiles raised an eyebrow. Damon chuckled.  
“not like that. Why dont I take you on a road trip? And when you're ready... you come back and continue.” damon shrugged. Stiles sat there in silence, thinking it over. Damon let him.  
“and if I take you up on it?” stiles asked sheepishly. Damon shrugged.  
“then we go. You get a free trip... and I have some entertainment... because the radio seriously sucks when you're driving through the deep south.” damon said with a disgusted face.  
“what? Do the religious am stations hurt your ears.” stiles snarked.  
“sometimes they get so into it and it feels like my skin is burning...” damon said with a serious face. Stiles laughed.  
“see, other people's mysery is fun.” damon said with a smile. Stiles returned the smile.  
“you wont eat me?” stiles asked.  
“no... you look a little scrawny.” damon smiled and stiles chuckled.  
“fine... lets go.” stiles shrugged. Damon raised an eyebrow in question.  
“you're going on a trip with a stranger?” damon asked with his devilish smile.  
“you're Damon... i'm Stiles. We're not strangers.” stiles said with his own sarcastic smile.  
“feisty indeed. Fine... then lets go to your house and get you some things and amscray” at that, stiles guffawed. Damon frowned but shrugged. He put down a few bills and got up to leave. Stiles followed.

They walked until they got to the pretty blue camaro... stiles sighed.  
“What? Dont you like her?” damon asked.  
“no... its a sweet ride... but... Derek drives a camaro.” stiles looked sad.  
“hmpf... this is not just a camaro. She's a classic and she's mine.” stiles shrugged but got in the car.  
“so... where do we go?” damon asked as he started her up.  
“casa de stilinski.” he said with a sigh. Damon drove and stiles directed him to his house. They got out and walked up to the house.  
“arent your parents worried about you bringing strangers into the house?” damon asked.  
“my dad's the sheriff... he's at work. What he doesnt know... wont hurt him.” the last bit was said with a sting. Damon shrugged. Stiles opened the door and walked in..  
“ahem... stiles.” damon said from behind him. Stiles turned and realised.  
“oh... shit... sorry... please come in, kind stranger.” sarcasm and a gun, I tell you.

They walked up to stiles' room and stiles got to packing. He took some clothes... his laptop and some other things. They walked down the stairs but stopped at the front door. Stiles gave his bags to damon and told him to wait here. He went into the kitchen and wrote a note for his dad. He came back to the front door and took his bags from Damon.  
“ready?” damon asked.  
“is anyone ever ready to get kidnapped? but lets go. Before the dogs come sniffing me out.” stiles shrugged. And so they left on an amazing road trip.


	2. the aftermath of the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... thanks if you're still here. first chapter notes still apply.

Derek saw the look on stiles' face. The hurt... the betrayal. He did not like it. His wolf liked it even less. It broke him to see what he had done. But before he could say anything, stiles was gone. He ran away. Derek could smell the tears. He knew the utter sadness and desperation would not be wiped from his memory, ever! He stood in shock. He had hurt the one person he should never ever hurt. And he hurt him in the worst way. He had smelled the arousal and caught the looks stiles gave him every now and then but he couldnt. Stiles was too young.

He sat down on the couch and held his head. Jennifer sat next to him, rubbing his back and saying comforting things but he was too lost to hear them fully.  
“this isnt going to work.” derek blurted out. He regretted it the moment he said it because now he'd hurt two people in one night. He felt like a monster. Jennifer smiled and nodded. Smelling sad.  
“i understand. He's a good kid...” she said sadly and smiling sweetly.  
“i cant... he's too young!” derek protested.  
“he turns 18 in a few weeks.” she said matter of factly.  
“he's still too young.” derek protested, she smacked his shoulder.  
“he clearly loves you. And you love him back. You deserve it. He deserves it even more. Rumour has it... he had an epic crush on lydia for ages and then he stopped pining over her a few months ago.” she scolded.  
“what do I do?” he asked sounding small and broken. She smiled.  
“let him sleep and tomorrow you go over and talk to him. Crawl on hands and knees and apologise until he forgives you or gives in.” she shrugged.  
“what about you?” he asked her. She smiled sadly.   
“maybe there's someone I should go and talk to again.” she shrugged.   
“i'm sorry.” he muttered.  
“its okay... i'm stronger than I look.” she shrugged. He smiled at her.   
“i'm going to get dressed and go... you think about doing something special for him.” she said after a pause and got up to do as she said.

Once she left(derek apologised again) derek sat on his couch and thought about it. He tried pros and cons but his mind kept supplying cons. His wolf however scratched and fought with him.

Needless to say, he did not sleep that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next morning, the sheriff came home to a quiet house. He went into the kitchen and found stiles' phone and a note. Thats when he knew something want right. Slowly and with shaky hands he picked up the note and unfolded it.

-dad.

I'm really sorry. But I need to get away for a bit. Too much happened. I cant explain. Its not my secrets to tell.   
I know i've lied to you a lot over the last few months but... I did it for a good reason. I needed to keep you safe. I cant loose you too.   
so. i'm taking a road trip with a friend. Dont worry, i'm safe and i'll kick his ass stilinski style if he even tries something funny. I'll keep in contact. Dont worry.  
But I need you to do some things for me.  
Keep scott out of trouble.   
Take a break every now and then.  
No junk food!!!!  
NONE, ABSOLUTELY NO JUNK FOOD!!!!!!  
and lastly... take care of Derek. He needs it. Tell him i'm happy for him

I love you, Dad. Always believe that. But I need to do this. I need to get away from it all. I'm too broken to stay there and its too early to be faced with the reminders. Trust me. You dont want to know.

Take good care of yourself. Visit melissa... or some other pretty lady. Dont drink too much.  
And no wild parties while i'm gone.

Stiles.  
ps. show scott this letter and tell him to let you in on the secret but dont shoot him... more than twice. Maybe then you can understand a bit more.-

the sheriff didnt realise he was crying. His son had run off with some stranger and left him. But he understood, somehow. After all his son had gone through after his mother and then with this unknown tragedy... he figured he'd need a break too.  
First things first, Josh thought to himself. He took out his cellphone and called scott.   
“mister stilinski? Is stiles allright?” the teen sounded confused and worried.  
“get over here now and dont make me come fetch you.” he said and ended the call. 

Sure as hell, five minutes later, scott came bursting through the door.  
“where's stiles? Is he allright?” scott spoke fast and hurriedly. Josh sighed and handed the note to the boy. Scott read it and cried a bit. He handed the note back to the sheriff.  
“well? Am I going to shoot you before you talk or are you going to talk?” Josh asked with determination.  
Lets just say, he almost shot scott... but calmed down and then listened to scott talk. He stayed quiet during the entire story only raising an eyebrow once or twice. When scott was done... the sheriff got up... calmly and went to the kitchen. He took out a glass and poured himself a drink... he gulped it down and put the glass on the table.  
“mister Stilinski?” scott spoke meekly. Josh let out a sigh.  
“son, did something happen that stiles would do this?” he asked the teen.  
“i dont know.” scott shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. Josh raised an eyebrow  
“i really dont, sir. I promise.” scott was afraid of the sheriff and dammit he's the werewolf!!!  
“well... i'd like to see derek. Can you get him here?” Josh asked. Scott nodded and took out his phone.

From scott to Derek:  
the sheriff wants to see you now. Its urgent.

About fifteen minutes later Derek knocked on the door and the sheriff let him in.  
“is stiles okay?” Derek asked meekly. The sheriff handed him the note. Derek stared at it. The sheriff motioned for Derek to read it and he did. When he was done, he was pale and shaking slightly.  
“do you know what happened?” Josh asked as he set down a glass of alcohol in front of the alpha. Derek looked at it, frowned and looked at the sheriff.  
“you look like you need a stiff drink.” Josh said.  
“this is my fault” derek muttered. He grabed the drink and gulped it down.  
“i dont get a drink and he's my best friend.” scott the potato spoke.  
“and when you're old enough, you will.” the sheriff reprimanded. Scott shrank.  
“now... how exactly is this your fault?” Josh asked Derek.  
“stiles came over last night and saw me with...” derek couldnt finish.  
“with who? And are you dating my son?” the sheriff asked.  
“no! No sir! no... its not like that... he's not even 18 yet!” derek protested.  
“son, i'd shoot you if I knew it would kill you. So dont tempt me.” josh spoke assertively.  
“we're not dating... but... ugh.” derek tried and sank his head to hit the table.  
“stiles had a crush on you, didnt he?” Josh asked. Derek muttered yes.  
“did he see you with someone last night?” josh asked and again Derek muttered yes.  
“before, during or after.” josh asked. Derek raised his head and sighed.  
“he came in after Jenny and I... he... saw her there and he ran. I wanted to run after him but...”   
“it would hurt even more if you did. He's a sensitive kid at heart. The lydia debacle.” the sheriff spoke softly and derek nodded.  
“i have school.” scott chimed in after the silence.   
“well.. off you go.” Josh said.  
“stiles usually drives me.” scott shrugged.  
“how did you get here?” josh asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“i ran.” scott shrugged. The sheriff raised one eyebrow.  
“sir, I'll take him...” derek offered.  
“fine... but... call me Josh.” derek nodded. He got up and motioned for scott to follow.   
“but you come straight back here and then we talk... theres a lot I dont understand yet.” josh said, Derek nodded.

At school, Erica was first to notice and first to ask. Scott explained. Lydia snorted. They all turned and glared at her.  
“none of you noticed?” she asked indignantly. Rolling her eyes at their negative response.  
“he told me... I told Derek to get his head out of his ass... but nobody listens to me.” she sighed.  
“arent you worried about him?” erica asked, lydia snorted.  
“not at all... if I know stiles and trust me... I know him well... he's more than capable of handling himself... he's saved all your asses at least twice... mine including. Now lets get to class before we all get detention.” lydia said, flicked her hair and walked away.

Derek told Josh about the whole mate thing and about his feelings toward stiles. He explained what he did and told the sheriff about breaking up with Ms. Blake. The only shots the sheriff ended up giving him were some alchohol laced with wolfsbane he found in stiles' room. The two men got drunk and talked and cried. They bonded. It was quite beautiful.

A week after stiles left the first post card came. It was from sacramento. The next came from san Francisco and then one from Atlanta. The postcards sometimes came one a day and other days there were two or three postcards. The postcards were always happy and the usual 'no junk food' made the sheriff smile.

On stiles' birthday he called. First, stiles called the house but no one answered and then he called the station. The front desk lady answered and happily patched him through.  
“sheriff stilinski, who's speaking”  
“daddy?” stiles answered  
“son?” he spoke softly.  
“hey, Daddy-o. Are you eating healthy?” stiles asked.  
“yeah... when are you coming home?” Josh asked.  
“not yet, Dad. I cant... not yet.” stiles spoke softly.  
“i understand. so... its your birthday.” josh tried to avoid it.  
“yeah... i'm legal now. Can you believe it?” stiles said and Josh could hear the smile.  
“happy birthday son.” josh said with a smile.  
“thank you, Dad” stiles chuckled.  
“we miss you. The pack misses you. Scott is over a lot and Derek....”  
“no dad. Please... please dont. I cant... not yet.” stiles interrupted.  
“do you have a phone I can call you on?” Josh asked.  
“i dont... its better that way.” stiles spoke softly.  
“i'd feel safer if you had one.” josh tried.  
“i know dad... but dont worry. Damon wouldnt let anything happen to me.” stiles said and chuckled.  
“Damon?” Josh asked.  
“oh... hehe... Damon... yeah.... he's a vampire I met.” stiles said with a nervous laugh.  
“VAMPIRE?” josh yelped then muttered 'shit, shit shit' when he realised that people were staring.  
“dad... dont worry... he's not evil... most of the time.” stiles said and he could faintly hear 'I heard that' in the background.  
“he kidnapped my underage son.” Josh said and stiles snorted.  
“dad... I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon.”  
“stiles, wait.”  
“bye dad”   
and then the line went Dead. Josh sighed. Trust stiles to do something like this.

The weeks went by and the postcards came. Apparently stiles was in vegas for his birthday. The sheriff smiled and chuckled. A month passed until stiles finally came home and then he was ready for the rest of the world.


	3. travelling soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Damon soldier on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if people seem out of character, it means i'm kind of doing my job... because a character needs to grow under the circumstances of the story.  
> (not trying to be snarky, just explaining)

travelling soldier.

Driving was exhausting. But he and damon had fun. They met some crazy friends of Damon in Sacramento and partied in strange places. The drives were filled with snarky comments and laughter. The drive to San Fran was the most fun and... enlightening.  
“so, Edward... where are we off to next?” stiles started. Damon snorted.  
“i dont know, Willow. I have some old friends in San fran.” damon leered.  
“older than the sacramento people?” stiles asked.  
“older... but dont worry your little head over it... they wont try and eat you like florence did.” damon smiled.  
“dude! She was creepy! And she tried to compell me! That hurt.” stiles shrieked.  
“and then your 'spark' or whatever you witchy people call it tried to burn her... you're even. Shut up and dont call me dude!” Damon snarked.  
“it was funny.” stiles said and chuckled.  
“it was pretty funny.” damon added and chuckled.  
“thanks for saving me though.” stiles added. Damon Faked hurt and stiles chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Damon's cheek. Damon swerved the car but settled back into the lane.  
“and that?” he asked. Stiles shrugged and sat back.  
“doesnt my knight deserve a kiss as his reward?” stiles asked batting his eyelashes.  
“i could think of other ways you can reward me.” damon leered. Stiles only chuckled.  
“you can keep your eyes on the road and not kill me... maybe I might consider it.” stiles said raising an eyebrow, damon smiled and stepped on it. The speed and the thrill excited stiles, Damon could smell. He only smiled to himself. When they reached the city, stiles was chewing his lip. Damon drove up to a very grand hotel and lets not talk about how he got them a suite.

Once the door was shut behind them, stiles leaned his back against said door and smiled at Damon. Damon took the chance and walked up to stiles. He crowded the boy and kissed him. Stiles moaned into the kiss and inhaled sharply through his nose. Damon lifted him against the door and stiles wrapped his legs around Damon's waist. The vampire, evilly, ground his pelvis against stiles already hard organ and kissed him as he moaned. Stiles grip tightened on Damon's shoulders and he bit down on Damon's lower lip.  
Damon held on to him and lifted him from the door. He carried the teen over to the bedroom. They did however crash into things here and there and giggled like teenagers. Damon plonked down on stiles on top of the bed, grinding their hard erections together in the process. Stiles' back arched and he let out a moan.  
“clothes off... now!” stiles moaned. Damon chuckled.  
“why are you in a hurry?” damon asked smiling.  
“i want sexytimes... and I want it now... i'm a horny teenager and I want what I want.” damon chuckled when stiles said this.  
“fine.” he said and got up from stiles and started unbuckling his belt, slowly. Stiles bit his fist. Damon then took off his jacket and then his shirt. Stiles squeaked as Damon's muscles rippled while he undressed. Stiles tried to reach for his belt but damon stopped him.  
“uh uh... i'll do that. You sit and watch.” damon said seductively.  
“damon took off his jeans and stood there in his calvin kleins and by god stiles screamed.  
“like what you see?” damon asked with a deadly smile.  
“yepp... totally like what I see. My eyes are happy happy now. Totally happy. Please dont stop.” stiles spoke jittery.  
“lay back, Stiles.” damon whispered. Stiles let out an eep but lay back on the bed propped up on his elbows. Damon slithered over and unbuckled his belt, slowly. He undid the button and then the fly. He slid down stiles' jeans, pulling his shoes and socks off in the process.  
Damon crept up and slid his hands under stiles' shirts and pushed them up while his hands rubbed on stiles' sides. Stiles toes curled and he arched at the touch.  
Once Stiles was as naked as he could be, Damon leaned down and kissed him softly, pushing at stiles' mouth for entrance and when he was allowed entry, he did unholy things to said mouth. Damon broke the kiss and began trailing down stiles' body with tiny sweet nips. Stopping to suck and gently nibble at a nipple in such a manner that stiles moaned out and shuddered. Damon noticed the goosebumps and chuckled. The vibrations against stiles' body made him moan more.

Damon returned nipping and kissing gently down stiles' body until he reached the spot where stiles' leg attached to his hip and licked a stripe from the outer side and painstakingly close to his australian stiles. Stiles moaned and bucked up. Damon chuckled and pushed him down.

Damon scraped his blunt fingernails down stiles' inner thigh and the boy let out a squeak as he writhed under the touch. Damon chuckled. He ran his hands right next to stiles very hard and leaking member only to grip it suddenly. Stiles' sharp intake of breath made Damon Chuckle. He stroked it gently and slowly. Stiles entire body clenched with every upstroke. Damon came in closer and licked a stripe up stiles shaft, sucking the tip and moaning. Stiles gripped the sheets and moaned.

Damon then swallowed stiles; entire manhood. Letting it rest inside his mouth and holding stiles still with his hand. There was a pop and a squirt as Damon lubed up his fingers.  
Still holding stiles down and in his mouth, not moving. He pressed one lubed finger against stiles' entrance. Stiles clenched and damon chuckled again. The vibrations were driving stiles wild.  
The finger pressed softly and then entered. Stiles squeaked and gasped. Damon moved his finger around inside until he felt that he should introduce another finger. Stiles squirmed as much as he could, slowly scissoring him open while not moving his mouth and inch and pressing stiles down.  
The third finger was the last straw, so to speak. As Damon pushed it in, stiles clenched down on them and let out a moan. When said fingers pushed against his prostate... stiles lost it. Colours exploded before his eyes and every inch of his body felt on fire as he came in Damon's mouth.  
He was gasping and moaning and finally when he came back to the present he realised the fingers were still in there.  
“not done yet. That's only the first one. Gonna fuck you silly and by morning you'll be weak.” damon whispered in his ear... when did he even get up there and how are his finger still in me, stiles thought.  
Damon kissed him, he could taste his cum in Damon's mouth and pretty soon he was hard again. Damon removed his fingers slowly, stiles protested by moaning in the kiss. Damon gently pulled stiles and positioned them both to the perfect position. He rubbed some lube on his dick and positioned it against stiles' stretched entrance. Slowly he pushed only the head in. stiles gasped. Stiles grabbed Damon's biceps as damon pushed more of him inside. He fucked him slowly stiles let out little moans and gasps. His cock was already hard and leaking. They were staring into each other's eyes as damon slowly pushed in to the hilt and then pulled out so only his cockhead was inside. He held it there, teasing slowly and then slammed in and out slamming again. Stiles moaned with every thrust. Damon picked up speed. Stiles moans now lasted three thrusts until damon picked up speed once more. 

Colours danced across the room in stiles' eyes as damon fucked him. Damon was jackhammering when stiles came once more. Damon slowed down after stiles came. Stiles sounded wrecked and his voice hoarse. When his breathing returned to 'normal', damon started up again. Picking up his pace once more and fucking into stiles like it was the last thing on earth. Stiles was screaming but he did not even realise.

Stiles came at least five times after that when damon finally came with him the last time. Damon was jerking his hips in a circular motion. Stiles clenched on damon with every thrust. Damon leaned down and kissed stiles. Damon was moaning almost as loud as stiles by then.  
Damon pounded into stiles and then moaned in stiles neck.  
“bite me.... bite me.” stiles moaned. Damon did so. He bit and drank. They both came then.

When that was over, damon collapsed next to stiles. They were both panting and blissed out. Stiles' breathing became slower and damon chuckled. He got up and went to get a cloth. He came back and cleaned them both up as best he could and then moved stiles up the bed and under the covers. Damon got in next to stiles and cuddled him close and they fell asleep soon after.

The next morning stiles woke up alone on the bed. There was a small note on the bedside table.

-went to get breakfast. Shower and get ready. We're sight seeing today.-

stiles chuckled. He got out of bed and felt shaky but he managed to shower and get ready.

He came into the 'living room of the suite' to find damon waiting for him with food. FOOD! DAMMIT! FOOD!!!

“ohthankGod! You got food.” stiles almost yelped.  
“figured you might be hungry after having your v-card stamped.” damon snarked.  
“stamped? Stamped? You completely destroyed it! you shredded it and then lit it on fire.” stiles said and chuckled.  
“that was nothing. I was going easy on you.” damon said and winked. Stiles gulped.  
“where did you learn to do that?” stiles asked.  
“200 hundred years of experience... trust me.” damon chuckled.  
“does that mean I have a great great grandaddy fetish?” stiles asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Damon shook his head and chuckled.  
“you could say so...” and then he smiled.

They ate breakfast, saw the city and partied. Stiles met a 400 year old vampire who looked about 15. they had fun together.  
Damon and stiles spilled drunkenly into the hotel and had lazy sex on the couch in their suite. Needless to say... they pretty much wrecked the suite.

They drove all over the country. Had sex in the car, in rivers, against trees and other hotels.  
He spent his birthday in vegas. He was squealing and vibrating like a chihuahua at the sights.  
Stiles saw almost the entire country, met so many other supernatural creatures and had amazing sex all through the trip. But all good things must come to an end.  
Somewhere along the trip, Damon bought him a giant suitcase and then bought him an entire new wardrobe to suit his “twink persona”.  
“i am not a twink.” stiles protested.  
“stiles... you are a skinny, geeky twinkly twink. Shut up and let me do this” damon told him.

It was in seattle where stiles realised that it's time. He sat damon down. Damon smiled.  
“i think its about time I go back.” stiles spoke with new confidence and a total new mind set.  
“are you sure?” damon asked with his hand on stiles' thigh. Stiles smiled and nodded.  
“its time. I cant live with your old ass for eternity.” stiles ripped in there.  
“i could turn you and keep you as a pet.” damon sneered.  
“you could... you did kidnap me in the first place.” stiles nodded.  
“no stiles... you were never mine to keep.” damon said with a fond smile.  
“i'm sorry.” stiles muttered. Damon chuckled.  
“none of that. Now i'm going to book you a flight and a limo to drive you home. You deserve that after putting up with my old ass.” damon said getting up. Stiles shot up and hugged damon.  
“thank you.” he said into damon's neck.  
“no need. You kinda grew on me. And who knows... I might visit you some day. When you're old and wrinkly and i'm still young and beautifull.” he said that in true lydia fashion. Stiles chuckled.  
“i'm holding you to that.” stiles said as he squeezed damon one last time.  
“you've grown, stiles. I can see.” damon said as he swatted stiles' ass. Stiles yipped.  
“now, go pack and then we go to the airport.” damon said as he took out his phone.

The goodbye was sad... stiles cried but damon held his resolve and only smiled. Stiles kissed him one last time as he went to the waiting area. He sat there waiting. As he stuck his hand in his pocket. He felt paper. An envelope containing a letter and a ring.

-stiles.

This past month has been fun. I've watched you become the person you would only be once you're about thirty and i'm quite proud of that.  
Go and steal your alpha's heart. But dont give in to easily. Make him work for it, you deserve it.  
I think it's time I go back home too. Face my demons and my brother. You've taught me things.  
I think we both needed this road trip.

That little ring there is not just a ring. Its very old and very strong. I will protect you somewhat. I stole it off a friend. So keep it safe. I might come and claim it back some day.  
Have the life you were meant to have. And never forget our time together.

Hugs and kisses(ha ha, you wish)  
Damon.-

stiles was crying by the time he finished the letter. He slipped on the ring and got up to board the plane and started his journey back home.


	4. coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, you're still here... thank you

the new stiles comes home.

Stiles opened the door and pulled his huge suitcase inside and up the stairs. In his room, he found his phone on the table. He unpacked as much as he could and set up his room to its normal state. He went and had a shower and came out and picked out a really hot outfit. Dark grey skinnies that made is ass pop out, A tight-ish blue t-shirt with super mario on, a flimsy black and grey striped jersey and the floppy grey beanie damon bought him because he looked adorable in it. His hair was a bit longer and he let it dry messily and popped the beanie on so only the front part of it showed. He looked in the mirror and smiled at the cute hipster twink staring back at him. He nodded. Grabbed his phone and texted scott.

To scott from stiles:  
Hey... wanna go for curly fries at linda's?

He waited for a few minutes before scott's reply came.

To stiles from scott:  
stiles? Are you back?

Stiles chuckled and sent another text.

To scott from stiles:  
yes. Now answer me. Curly fries at linda's?

Almost immediately the reply came.

To stiles from scott:  
see you there in fifteen!

Stiles went downstairs. Fumbled with his keys for a minute, went into the kitchen and wrote a note.

-if you get this before i'm back. Dont make dinner.   
Love you and see you soon.  
Stiles-

then he went outside to his beloved 'babe' and drove over to Linda's. The drive was slow and he listened to some good tunes. The drive took about 20 minutes because stiles took the long way in hope that he wouldnt wait for scott. He parked and headed inside. He spotted scott staring at the table and walked over.  
“this seat taken?” stiles asked. Scott looked up and smiled. He got up and hugged stiles and whined through the hug.  
“hey, buddy. Guess you missed me.” stiles said and chuckled. Scott whined and cried a bit more.  
“i did miss you. We all missed you.” scott said through tears.  
“lets sit down. I'm buying you curly fries.” stiles said, scott nodded and they sat. as soon as they were seated, the waitress brought two huge plates of fries.  
“you already ordered, didnt you?” stiles asked. Scott nodded and smiled.  
“allison is pissed. We were making out when my phone beeped your tone and I ran, dude... I ran.” scott told him. Stiles chuckled.  
“so... tell me all about it.” scott asked. Stiles began telling the stories. The people he met. The things he saw and did. Scott listened and was staring at his friend with wide happy eyes.

“i'm different, scott. Stronger. I can deal with things. I understand things now.” stiles finished his story.  
“i can tell... and I can smell. Who's the lucky girl... or guy?” scott sniggered.  
“buddy. That's part of the story I keep to myself. But it was good.” stiles smiled. Scott held his hand out for a fist bump. Stiles smiled and bumped his fist.

“so... what about school?” scott asked.  
“i can go back and finish in time... i'm not stupid, scott... second smartest in the school, remember.” stiles shrugged.  
“yeah... lydia changed. She's different. She's more herself now.” scott told him.  
“that's good. She deserves it.” stiles said with a smile.

They bantered for a while and then stiles left because he wanted to surprise his dad with dinner. He drove home and found the note still where he left it and sighed. He smiled and started cooking his famous(not really) lasagne.

A while into the cooking he heard the front door open.  
“hey, Josh. The cruiser's not outside... I brough you beer.” a man could be heard. Stiles recognised the voice. The casual tone startled him. Derek came into the kitchen expecting Josh but found someone else. He dropped the beers and somehow none of them broke.  
“stiles?” Derek gasped.  
“hey.” stiles said with a small wave.  
“you... you're back!” derek gasped once more.  
“in the flesh... ten fingers... ten toes... all in one piece.... derek?” stiles said, but derek walked towards him... nay, stalked. And then... something magical happened. Derek HUGGED him... he hugged him! He hugged stiles of his own free will and volition.  
“you're back... you're back.” derek mumbled. He buried his face in stiles' neck and breathed in his scent. It changed slightly but the same honeysuckle was there. Stiles wrapped his arms around derek and held him as he cried.

When the emo fest was over, and it was a beautiful emo fest dammit, stiles sat him down. He smiled at Derek who smiled back like a goof and continued making food talking a mile a minute about what he saw and experienced. They laughed at silly things and derek commented on Florence trying to eat him. The lasagne was put in the oven and stiles sat down across from Derek.  
“i love you, Derek.” stiles admitted.  
“i... love you too.” derek said and shrank his head.  
“you hurt me. But I dont blame you... you didnt know how I felt.” stiles sighed.  
“i knew... but... you were 17, stiles... I couldnt do that to you. I couldnt tie you down for the rest of your life at such a young age.” derek explained.  
“thats not your choice to make.” stiles said with a smile.  
“i know. I'm sorry. I was an idiot.” derek said with a sad face.  
“we've both changed...” stiles said and chuckled.  
“huh?”   
“you're talking... you're apologising. And you're friendly with my dad.” stiles said with a smile.  
“he helped me a lot. He's pack now... still human. But pack.” derek explained.  
“that's good. He's a good man.” stiles said, derek nodded.  
“i think he and peter have a thing going.” derek said with a frown. Stiles gasped and then chuckled.  
“well... the stilinski men have good taste.” stiles shrugged. Derek chuckled.  
“stiles...”  
“yeah?” stiles answered.  
“i'm really sorry.” derek said looking sad and earnest.  
“i know... but you get to make it up to me now.” stiles said with intent, derek nodded.  
“i have a lot of grovelling to do, dont I?” derek asked, stiles chuckled.  
“i'm not easy. I'm bat-shit crazy and trouble seems to follow me... is that what you want?” stiles asked.  
“all that and more.” derek smiled.  
“fine. Then tomorrow you take me on a date. And I have pretty high expectations now. My world has been turned upside down.” stiles stated. Derek smiled.  
“for you... anything... stiles... anything. I went crazy that first week. Almost killed scott.” derek said and chuckled.

They talked about things... relationship things and bantered and at the end, they understood each other's actions better. But they had both changed so much. Would they be good together? Stiles wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm struggling a bit with the next and final chapter. but i'll get there.


	5. apologies, not a chapter

hello readers.

i havent been able to actually get to writing... something between real life being hectic and my muse deserting me.

i do promise to drink loads of coffee and post soon.

thank you all for reading. 

many many apologies!

**Author's Note:**

> omg, i'm absolutely sorry about this. the mistakes are mine, i accept them and all the bad comments that come with it.  
> its very fast paced and i use a lot of synechdoche... so please dont hate me. i tried.
> 
> thanks for reading, though.


End file.
